Temporal & Spatial Dissonance
by Infernity
Summary: Setelah mengalahkan Polaris dan YHVH , entah kenapa para protagonist Devil Survivor nyasar ke Inaba! Disana mereka bertemu dengan protagonist Persona 3 dan 4! Rupanya ada musuh baru yang lebih sakti mandraguna daripada Nyx,Izanami,Polaris,dan YHVH! dan ternyata Raidou Kuzunoha XIV juga entah kenapa nyasar di Inaba juga! Mari kita simak Kegilaannya!
1. Unfortunate Situation

**Summary:**

Setelah mengalahkan Polaris dan YHVH , entah kenapa para protagonist Devil Survivor nyasar ke Inaba! Disana mereka bertemu dengan protagonist Persona 3 dan 4! Rupanya ada musuh baru yang lebih sakti mandraguna daripada Nyx,Izanami,Polaris,dan YHVH! dan ternyata Raidou Kuzunoha XIV juga entah kenapa nyasar di Inaba juga! Mari kita simak Kegilaannya!

**Warning : **Kegajean,Kegilaan dan hal hal yang berbau Ghaib lainnya! Setelah membaca fanfic ini jangan lupa hubungi RSJ jika gejala ngakak tak henti henti muncul!

**CHAPTER 1 : Unfortunate Situation**

Di sebuah kota kecil yang damai yang bernama Yasoinaba,walaupun beberapa bulan yang lalu terjadi kasus pembunuhan,namun pelaku pembunuhan tersebut telah dekat Sungai Samegawa tiba tiba jatuh dua orang anak laki laki,yang satunya berambut biru dan memakai Headphone yang mirip Telinga Kucing dan laki laki yang satunya lagi memakai jaket putih

Kazuya: "Buset,udah basah lagi kita, padahal Fanficnya baru dimulai"

Hiro : "Nasib,ya mau gimana lagi?"

Kazuya : "kan gak lucu kalau "Demon Lord Abel" basah begini"

Hiro : "Coba summon Demon apa aja dari COMP yang bisa ngeringin kita"

Kazuya : "sebentar... kok gak keluar ya?"

Hiro : "COMPnya rusak karena kebasahan kali"

Kazuya : "sudahlah,pake cara manual saja,ayo kita berjemur"

Hiro : "ngomong ngomong aku lapar,ayo kita tanya orang disitu dimana restoran terdekat"

Merekapun mendekati orang terdekat yang bisa ditanyai

Kazuya & Hiro : "Permisi Pak,kami dari tokyo,apakah Bapak tahu restoran terdekat disini?"

Bapak bapak :"Lurus Terus ke Shopping District,nanti ada yang namanya "Aiya Chinese Dinner" "

Hiro :"ngomong ngomong Pak,ini dimana ya?"

Kazuya : *Facepalm

Bapak bapak : "tempat ini namanya Sungai Samegawa,di kota Yasoinaba"

Merekapun memutuskan untuk makan di Aiya Chinese Dinner,karena kebetulan pada saat itu hujan,mereka pun bisa mencoba Mega Beef Bowl Challenge

Kazuya : "Kau yakin kau bisa menghabiskan semua ini?"

Hiro : "Yakin dengan seyakin yakinnya"

Beberapajam kemudian...

Kazuya : "Hiro! Mangkok Beef Bowlnya jangan ikut dimakan!"

Hiro : "aku masih lapar,pesan satu lagi Mega Beef Bowlnya

Beberapa pelanggan dan pegawai di Aiya langsung Shock mendengar permintaan Sang Protagonist Devil Survivor 2 tersebut

Aika : " Baiklah,ini satu mangkok lagi"

Hiro : " Itada Kimasu!"

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Aika : "baiklah karena kalian semua berhasil menghabiskan Makanan itu,maka harganya gratis!"

Kazuya & Hiro: *melihat isi dompetnya masing masing yang kosong

Kazuya : " untung makanannya gratis,kita jadi terselamatkan!"

Hiro : " sekarang sudah malam,kita harus cari penginapan"

Kazuya : "baiklah"

Merekapun pergi mencari penginapan,dan akhirnya merekapun akhirnya menginap di Amagi Inn

Kazuya : "apa benar kita bisa menginap di sini gratis?"

Yukiko : "ada kamar kosong yang tidak pernah terpakai lagi sejak teman temanku terakhir menginap di sana,kalau kalian mau kalian bisa menginap di sana"

Hiro : " Terima Kasih!"

Merekapun pergi ke kamar yang dimaksud,tetapi kamar yang merka tempati suasananya cukup angker

Kazuya : " Ada apa dengan ruangan ini,banyak sekali kertas jimat dan benda aneh lainnya"

Hiro : " Lupakan saja,ayo kita nonton TV"

TV : " Setahun sudah peristiwa pembunuhan Mayumi Namano,inilah tempat terakhir dia berada sebelum dia ditemukan tergantung di antenna TV"

Hiro : "Itukan kamar ini!"

Kazuya : "pantas saja banyak kertas jimat disini:

Hiro : "Kazuya! Mengapa kau tenang tenang saja! Siapa tahu hantunya masih gentayangan disini!"

Kazuya : " " Demon Lord Abel" tidak takut hantu"

Mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk tidur

Ok,sepertinya itu saja Chapter 1 ini! ,Fanfic ini akan diupdate setiap Hujan berkabut dan bulan purnama..


	2. The Operation Start!

Writter ngerusuh ngeupdate chapter 2,sebelum sakit Panas Demam Writter tambah parah..

Chapter 2 Start!

**Chapter 2 : The Operation Start!**

Igor : " Selamat datang di Velvet room,kalian adalah tamu dengan takdir termenarik yang pernah ada"

Hiro : "Jangan bercanda! Dimana kami!"

Kazuya : *Facepalm "pria berhidung panjang tadi sudah menjelaskannya,kita di Velvet room"

Igor : " tenang saja,kalian sekarang sedang tidur di Amagi Inn,namun arwah kalian sekarang sedang berada di Velvet Room"

Hiro : "Arwah? Berarti kami sudah mati!?"

Kazuya & Igor : *Facepalm

Igor : " tempat ini berada di antara ilusi dan kenyataan,saat ini aku memanggilmu dalam mimpimu untuk suatu hal"

Kazuya : " hal apa itu?"

Igor : "aku ingin kalian menandatangani perjanjian ini"

Setelah menandatangani perjanjian gak jelas itu,mereka pun kembali ke Amagi Inn

Hiro : " Hey,apakah ini benar benar Amagi Inn?"

Kazuya : "Sepertinya begitu,tapi ada yang aneh"

Hiro : "Iya,ada darah di dinding dan Semuanya berwarna hijau"

Kazuya : " Jam 12.. dan jamnya tidak berjalan.. pertanda buruk.."

Saat mereka bercakap cakap,makhluk hitam bertopeng memasuki ruangan mereka

Hiro : " aku pernah lihat makhluk itu di TV,Kalau tidak salah itu Hollow dari anime Bleach"

Kazuya : " kalau benda itu hollow,mengapa tidak ada lubang di dadanya?"

Hiro : " Variasi baru kali?"

Kazuya&Hiro : " Sial,COMP kita tidak jalan! Bagaimana kita bisa melawan benda ini!"

Benda itu pun menyerang mereka

? : "bertahanlah disana! Kami akan segera menolong!"

Dengan secepat kilat datanglah seorang anak laki laki berambut emo berwarna biru dan seorang lagi yang berambut Abu abu

Minato : " Terima ini Shadow! Agidyne!"

Yu : " Shadow! Makan Ziodyne ini!"

Dalam sekejap benda hitam itu hancur

Minato : "Apakah kalian tidak apa apa?"

Yu : "Jarang melihat orang lain di Dark Hour"

Hiro : " Jadi benda hitam tadi itu Shadow ? bukan Hollow?"

Kazuya : " dan apa itu Dark Hour?"

Minato : " mungkin inilah kesalahanku,Dark Hour kembali ke bumi"

Yu : " Jadi,Dark Hour itu adalah jam ke 13 dimana semua barang elektronik tidak dapat digunakan"

Hiro & Kazuya : "jadi itulah alasan mengapa kita tidak bisa menggunakan COMP kita"

Yu : " dan benda hitam itu, mungkin ini juga kesalahanku membiarkan shadow keluar dari TV"

Hiro : " Aku tahu! Kita hancurkan semua TV di bumi agar tidak ada lagi Shadow yang berkeliaran"

Kazuya,Minato,Yu : *Facepalm

Minato : " Sudahlah,yang lain sudah menunggu di bawah"

Kazuya & Hiro : "ngomong ngomong kalian itu siapa?"

Minato & Yu : "kami adalah Protagonist persona 3 dan 4 "

Kazuya & Hiro : " perasaan dari protagonist shin megami tensei,hanya kami yang tidak membawa senjata"

Minato : "baiklah,ambillah pedang ini"

Tiba tiba seorang anak yang mirip Kazuya dan Hiro namun bermata kuning muncul

Shadow Kazuya : " Kau adalah aku,Aku adalah Kau"

Shadow Hiro : "Aku adalah kau,kau adalah aku"

Hiro : " wow keren,ada duplikat kita!"

Shadow Hiro & Shadow Kazuya : " Aku selalu mencoba untuk mengulangi semua hal (NEW GAME) untuk bisa mendapatkan ending yang berbeda,namun sekarang aku sudah muak dengan semua itu,setiap 7 hari semuanya terulang kembali dan aku kembali ke hari pertama

Hiro & Kazuya : "mereka tahu isi hati kita?!"

Yu & Minato : " ya,itulah Shadow kita,kau harus menghadapinya untuk mendapatkan "Persona"mu "

Hiro & Kazuya : " Baiklah diriku,aku adalah kamu dan kamu adalah aku maka dari itu.."

Shadow Hiro & Shadow Kazuya : "..."

Hiro & Kazuya : " Ayo kita lomba menatap,jika ada yang berkedip maka dia yang kalah! Coba kalahkan aku jika kau benar benar diriku!"

Yu & Minato : *Gubrakk

Setelah berbagai lomba gak jelas dengan shadow mereka, para protagonist devil survivor pun akhirnya mendapatkan persona mereka

Kazuya : " akhirnya.. Test dulu ah, Persona!"

Laki laki berjubah dan bertopeng pun muncul

Hiro: " PERSONA!"

Seorang samurai pun muncul

Hiro : "Jadi ini personaku,Miyamoto Musashi"

Kazuya : "Personaku Asmodeus"

Tutorial Lady: "Ok,jadi sekarang kalian telah mendapat persona kalian sekarang the Operation Start! Kalahkan semua shadow di Amagi Inn sebelum Dark Hour Habis! Ini adalah bagian dari Tutorial

Hiro & Kazuya : "Itu Writter ya"

Yu & Minato : "itu yang namanya miss tutorial"

Tutorial Lady: "untuk berjalan,gunakan tombol arah , jika bertemu dengan shadow pencet tombol untuk menyerang Shadow itu dan memulai pertarungan! Semoga beruntung!"

Writter : " sudah cukup penjelasannya " ?" ,sekarang karena saya sedang baik jadi saya tingkatkan EXP kalian 2 X lipat! Dan kalian tidak usah mengejar shadownya karena Shadownya akan datang kesini dalam 3... 2... 1... "

Dalam hitungan itu tiba tiba Ribuan (Lebay Mode ON) Shadow datang ke Ruangan itu

Hiro : " Hey hey,apakah ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

Writter : "Mau ditambah Shadownya?"

Tutorial Lady : *smirk

Kazuya : " Tambah Sejuta lagi Shadownya! Bring It On!"

Tutorial Lady : *Summon Shadow

Hiro dan Kazuya pun dengan cepatnya menghabisi Jutaan Shadow Shadow itu,walaupun masih ada sisa sekitar 100.544 shadow

Tutorial Lady : *Cheer "disaat keadaan gawat darurat,gunakan skill instant kill!"

Kazuya & Hiro : "Kampret! Bilang dari tadi napa kalo ada yang namanya Instant Kill!"

Dengan sekejap shadow shadow yang tersisa habis karena Mahamaon dan Mamudoon

Tutorial Lady : " Yey! Sekarang Boss Fightnya! Lawan aku!"

Hiro : *Gubrakk

Kazuya : "biarkan aku saja yang melawan dia"

Writter : " Ok, Sekarang battle antara Demon Lord Abel dengan Tutorial Lady!"

Tutorial Lady : "Di dalamBoss Fight,jangan bertingkah gegabah,Boss mempunyai HP dan Stat yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan musuh lainnya!"

*Dark Hour Selesai

Kazuya : " Yah,belum Boss Fight udah selesai Dark Hournya"

Hiro : " Jadi sekarang?"

Minato : " sudahlah,kembali tidur sana"

Yu : " Sudah malam, Ikan bobo"

Pada pagi harinya di depan Aiya...

Raidou Kuzunoha XIV : "eh,nyasar kemana aku ini kok bisa sampai disini"

Gouto-Douji : " sepertinya ini jepang di masa depan"

Raidou Kuzunoha XIV : " sudahlah,kita makan saja dulu"

Aika : " Selamat Siang, mau makan apa?"

Raidou Kuzunoha XIV : " Beef Bowl biasa saja

Aika : " 500 YEN

Raidou Kuzunoha XIV : " Baiklah ini uangnya"

Aika : " kau bercanda? Ini uang jaman dulu"

Raidou Kuzunoha XIV : "Gouto,apakah kau punya uang jaman ini?"

Aika : "Apakah kau gila? , mengapa kau terus berbicara kepada Kucing Hitam itu?"

Gouto : " Raidou,jangan berbicara kepadaku didepan orang lain"

Raisou Kuzunoha XIV : " Oh Iya Aku Lupa"

Aika : " Dasar orang aneh"

Sementara itu di Luar Aiya

Kazuya & Hiro : "jadi kita harus mencari pekerjaan"

Yu & Minato : " Mengapa kalian tidak melihat papan pekerjaan saja"

Kazuya & Hiro : "dimana?"

Yu & Minato : " Disana"

Yosuke : "Jadi 2 orang ini berasal dari Tokyo dan ingin mencari pekerjaan?,serahkan kepadaku"

Kazuya & Hiro : " Jadi kita harus bekerja di Junes?"

Yosuke : " Semacam itulah"

Raidou Kuzunoha XIV : " bolehkah aku ikut?"

Kazuya : "Sejak kapan kau ada disini orang asing"

Raidou Kuzunoha : "Sejak tadi"

Merekapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bekerja di Junes

Kepanjangan Ya Chapternya gk apa apa lah?


	3. The Laplace Mail Is Always (Not) Right

Ok,Bro! Lanjut Lagi ! Karena ini sudah bulan purnama akan Saya Update Fanficnya! Diam itu Emas,Saya hargai para silent reader,tapi kalau ada saran karakter apa yang akan dijadikan korban ataupun apapun feel free to add review!

**CHAPTER 3 : The Laplace Mail Is Always (Not) Right**

Di Junes..

Kazuya : *COMPnya bunyi "ada pesan dari siapa lagi ini"

Di COMP Kazuya tertulis "From : The Observer , Subject : Laplace Mail "PADA MALAM INI AKAN TERJADI BENCANA YANG DIAKIBATKAN OLEH SHADOW BERTINGKAT TINGGI YANG MENEWASKAN 200 ORANG DI JUNES, KORBAN TEWAS : YOSUKE HANAMURA , RAIDOU KUZUNOHA XIV"

Hiro : "Hey,I Just Meet You but this is crazy "

Raidou Kuzunoha XIV : "Kok malah nyanyi? Ini ada apa sebenarnya?"

Kazuya : "begini,Laplace Mail Tidak pernah salah,jadi ini adalah pertemuan pertama dan terakhir kita"

Yosuke : "Jadi,maksudmu aku akan benar benar mati?"

Yu : "Yosuke,kalau kamu sudah sampai di akherat hangan lupa kirim pesan ya"

Teddie : "Yosuke,aku tidak akan melupakanmu,beristirahatlah dengan tenang Yosuke"

Yosuke : "Tunggu! Aku belum mati! Itu berita masa depan kan? Berarti ada cara untuk mencegah itu sebelum hal itu terjadi?"

Raidou Kuzunoha XIV : " sudahlah,kalau berita itu benar,aku harus memperkenalkan diriku sekarang"

Minato : " Oh Iya kita kan belum kenalan"

Raidou Kuzunoha XIV : "Aku Raidou Kuzunoha XIV , Aku berasal dari era Taisho 20 dan bekerja di Narumi Detective Agency dan ini partnerku, Goutou"

Goutou-Douji : "Aku Goutou,senang bertemu dengan kalian"

Yosuke : " Apa?! Kucing Hitam ini bisa berbicara!?"

Raidou Kuzunoha XIV : "Dia bukan kucing,dia Goutou"

Minato : "Bukannya era Taisho hanya sampai Taisho 15?"

Kazuya : "Setelah Kaisar Taisho meninggal,dia digantikan oleh Kaisar Hirohito dan Era Taisho berakhir"

Hiro : "Jadi menurut kalian dia itu pembohong?"

Yu : " Dengan adanya kucing hitam yang bisa berbicara di sisinya,mustahil dia bohong"

Teddie : "berarti sekarang aku punya teman baru!"

Yosuke : " sudahlah,kita bahas soal Shadow yang akan datang nanti,aku akan mengumpulkan semua member investigation team di Food Court"

Beberapa Menit kemudian

Yosuke : " Ok,jadi sekarang semua ada disini,kita akan memulai diskusi tentang Shadow yang akan datang kesini"

Naoto : " jadi kalian mempercayai akan kedatangan shadow yang diragukan kepastiannya?"

Kazuya & Hiro : "Laplace Mail tidak pernah salah"

Yukiko : "bisa kalian jelaskan apa itu Laplace Mail yang aneh itu?"

Hiro & Kazuya : "HP dan COMP kami memiliki fungsi yang bisa meramal kejadian yang akan datang,tugas kami sebagai protagonist Devil Survivor adalah untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi"

Chie : " Jadi hari ini kita akan berburu Shadow ?"

Yu : " semacam itu lah"

Yosuke : " Minato,bisakah kau memanggil teman temanmu ke sini?"

Minato : " teman temanku di SEES semuanya sibuk,kalaupun ada yang tidak sibuk perjalanan dari tempat waktu kalian Field Trip ke Sini itu jauh.

Malamnya...

Yosuke : " jadi rencananya jika kalian melihat sesuatu yang aneh,Telepon masing masing.

Kazuya & Hiro : " tunggu,bukannya di Dark Hour semua barang elektronik tidak bisa digunakan?"

Yu : "entah kenapa Junes sudah menemukan cara untuk membuat barang elektronik bisa digunakan di Dark Hour"

Hiro : "THE OPERATION START!"

Kazuya : " Sejak kapan kau jadi Leader?"

Hiro : "Sejak tadi"

Raidou Kuzunoha XIV : " jadi ini yang namanya HP , di Taishou 20 jarang ada orang yang menggunakannya"

Naoto : "wah,ada sesama detektif juga disini,salam kenal ya"

Shadow Raidou Kuzunoha XIV : " Malam semuanya."

Raidou Kuzunoha XIV : "Wah ada Raido Kuzunoha XIV nih,apa kabar bro"

Goutou-Douji : " Sepertinya dia bukan Raido"

Shadow Raidou Kuzunoha XIV : "Goutouu benar,aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku,karena AKU,Soullest Army Project berhasil digagalkan,karena AKUlah juga King Abaddon berhasil dikalahkan,tunduklah kepadaku!"

Raidou Kuzunoha XIV : " kalau kau adalah aku coba jawab apa siapa saja orang orang yang memiliki gelar Kuzunoha"

Shadow Raidou Kuzunoha XIV : "Raidou Kuzunoha,Geirin Kuzunoha dan Kyouji Kusunoha"

Raidou Kuxunoha XIV : "benar,kau benar benar aku"

Yosuke : "jadi ini shadow yang akan membunuh kita?"

Kazuya : " bukan,yang lebih EDAN dari ini"

Hiro : " Kita tunggu saja"

Chie : " Kalau Laplace Mail atau apalah itu mu tidak terjadi,traktir aku steak"

Kazuya & Hiro : " Kalau Laplace Mail kami benar,Jadikan kami leader di Team gak jelas ini"

Dengan Seketika, Shadow besar muncul

Minato : " Apa?! Arcana Shadow baru!?"

Kanji : " Saatnya berpesta!"

Naoto : "Raidou,coba kau panggil personamu,aku ingin melihatnya"

Raidou Kuzunoha XIV : "Persona!"

Yu : " Buset dah personanya Raidou Kaisar Hirohito

Raidou Kuzunoha XIV : "Siapa dia?"

Hiro : "dia itu kaisar yang menggantikan kaisar Taisho setelah kematiannya"

Kazuya : " cukup basa basinya,mari kita "bunuh" Shadow itu"

Teddie : "Kita tidak boleh mem-bear-arkan Shadow itu membunuh Yosuke!"

THE BATTLE START

Setelah berbagai macam skill dan berkali kali Armageddon digunakan akhirnya Shadow itu pun berhasil dikalahkan

Raisou Kuzunoha XIV : " jadi battle di Persona 3 dan 4 seperti ini,Turn based,tidak seperti di Devil Summoner yang Real Time"

Hiro & Kazuya : " Di Devil Survivor 1 & 2 lebih parah lagi malah,Turn Based tapi kalau lebih dari 2 turn otomatis selesai skirmishnya"

Yosuke : "Ok,Semua aman sekarang,Aku tidak jadi mati,MISI SELESAI!"


End file.
